Ushinawa Reta
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: What really happens behind closed doors? **I didn't know I was pregnant Challenge**
1. Moonlit Moment

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: What really happens behind closed doors? **I didn't know I was pregnant Challenge**_

 _A/N: The title means 'lost'. I don't own Inuyasha. I took this fic down to fix, then forgot about it-but it has returned to this site :) Please read and review! thanks._

* * *

Chapter 1: Moonlit Moment

It was midnight. The wind picked up as a lone figure was seen standing by the hot spring, her silhouette was clearly seen though the reflection of the water that she was staring into. Her expression said she was moody, eyes blank and that she should not be bothered. Illuminated by the full moon her black hair blew forward in the wind; her green skirt-she held down. She shivered slightly but being stubborn still stood her ground wanting to be alone in her own solace and troubled thoughts it seemed.

 _…_ _.And this is how Sesshomaru found her._

He wasn't sure if he should say anything or approach her as he looked upon her through the tree-line. She wasn't angry; no….she was furious, livid about something. The aura crackling around her was dark, dangerous; her Miko powers were flaring out of control. So much that she'd probably be able to purify even him, Sesshomaru. He was curious as to what caused this. Inuyasha never made her this mad.

Sensing someone behind her Kagome turned around to see silver hair and red markings. She sighed; shoulders slumped and turned back around. "I sincerely apologize if I've intruded on your personal space. I…our group was just passing through the western lands." She went on to say that since the Shikon was complete they (her and Sesshomaru) didn't ever need to meet face to face again. She gave him a tiny bow and was about to walk off when she was stopped by his voice which she, like Rin-chan found soothing rather than scary. Truth be told, even his aura was a sense of comfort to her.

 _'_ _I don't want….this feeling…if he goes then….'_ and mentally slapped herself. Foolish girl. Like hell he wanted to stay with their group. Their job was to fix the jewel and be done with it. He had a castle to take care of, subjects in his kingdom and soldiers to order around. He didn't need them….he never did. Sometimes she even wondered why he had offered or traveled with them in the first place. Inuyasha always called it 'butting into their business'. The ass. Sesshomaru had only wanted to help them… right?

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. It was her tone of voice. Bland, monotone. He didn't like it. He stepped forward and she tensed, however, didn't take a step back or scream bloody murder-that Inuyasha should come and save her from near death.

"Hai?" she asked in a weary tone and rubbed her temples. Her 'fire' went down some as her eyes met with Sesshomaru's. He didn't ask her. He couldn't. It would come out with time-or she'd just go off right now and vent out her frustration like she always did. It was probably Inuyasha's fault again. He came to stand with her and looked into the water as her reflection came into his view.

They had been through many trials and fights together—with enemies and each other. He'd never had another female raise his voice at him, truth be told, he had been slightly shocked. The first time he'd met her, he thought her another useless Miko that needed to be avoided like that other Miko, Kikyo.

Inuyasha never did have any good taste in women after all. Always picking ones that could eventually kill him, given the chance or event.

However, this one-this girl had fire in her eyes. It was, she was, nothing compared to Kikyo who was rather indifferent with rather lifeless eyes whose goal was to destroy the demon-kind. Kagome though…It made his inner demon restless, agitated….with want for her. Chase her. Take her as his mate for years now.

It was a dangerous feeling since they always encountered each other in battle. It was more difficult when they had started to travel together. It was good that he had more self-control than Inuyasha.

 _But Sesshomaru didn't care for a human and continued to tell himself that…_

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at her reflection. This girl really looked torn, dejected, scared even? Inuyasha probably did something really foolish this time. She said something that confirmed his previous thoughts. He barely heard her when she said it.

"Home. For good. Kaede-sama taught me how to seal the well and never return to this era. As I've been told I don't belong here anyway countless times by your half-brother." Kagome whispered.

 _His half-brother?_

So that was what it was going to be from now on. It was odd that she'd been here for quite some time and Inuyasha hadn't come crashing through the trees yet looking for her. "Your group cannot stay on the western borders. It is too dangerous here for now even though there are many of my soldiers stationed here. There is group of demons-the fools want to take over the western lands and declare war on us. For now you must move to my palace to be safe."

She looked up to see him then as their eyes met. She gave him a sad smile and nodded to go tell her group. The next thing he heard was Inuyasha yelling at Kagome-then her famous **_sit_** command and a crash.

Sesshomaru looked at the water then to see his own reflection. Odd. She hadn't said anything or fought with him.

Something was terribly wrong…..

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. Also thanks to the reviewer who reminded me that I actually had and owned a fic with this name lol..._


	2. Mortify

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Mortify: hurt someone's pride, feel shame

* * *

Chapter 2: Mortify

"Bitch for the hundredth time don't sit me! I only said what's right!" Inuyasha said, now rising up from his crater. There she stood, hands on her hips with a furious expression. What was wrong with what he said? Nothing at all! What? Was she siding with the enemy now?

He made two steps towards her, she cringed unconsciously but Miroku came to stand beside her with a stern expression, the staff jingling in his arm. Inuyasha would not harm her. He might be a friend but he was still of demon blood.

"Inuyasha. You've said enough. You've _done_ enough. Now stay away from Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru-sama has offered us a place to stay while his borders are dangerous. Never look a gift-horse in the mouth correct?" Miroku asked Inuyasha trying to sound reasonable.

"FEH!" Inuyasha said and walked towards Kikyo. Sango looked at Kagome worriedly but Kagome had already started walking back in the direction where she'd left Sesshomaru. Sango bit her lip wondering whether Kagome needed to talk but right now-with Kagome's slumped shoulders right now it seemed she was better off alone. She lost her trail of thought when Miroku suggested they should wrap up camp and start to move. It was midnight and late but it was better off they move in the dark of the night.

Everyone was awake anyway, even little Shippo-kun who was gnawing on Inuyasha's ears that he was stupid and rude etc….while Inuyasha was yelling trying to get him off. Kikyo just stood there as useless as could be looking at the group uninterested. He sighed as he looked away. Inuyasha was going to alert those 'enemies' of Sesshomaru's that they were here so 'come and kill us because we belong to the west as well.'

He saw Kagome's retreating back, probably going back to Sesshomaru's side. Things were pretty bad in their group. He wasn't sure he could keep them together for long; they might part ways and break up sooner or later. He bit his lip as he felt a wave of sorrow go through him.

Similar issues….vengeance…goals….same enemy….was what kept them together. Had they not been together for a common cause-he knew Sango wouldn't think twice to kill Inuyasha if he pissed her off, after all; her entire clan was wiped out. And to her village-demons were no good. It was what she was taught.

 _Although he could have wished for_ _ **anything at all**_ _…..Inuyasha had chosen to revive Kikyo._

"Sango. Please get Shippo off of Inuyasha. I don't want him to be hurt." Miroku said as he started putting out the fire and picking up their things.

"Miroku." Sango said, Shippo in her arms now.

"Don't Sango-sama." He said as he leaned over putting out the fire. She nodded and put Shippo on the ground who was about to chase after Kagome but Miroku told him not to.

"Oi Monk! Stop acting like that!" Inuyasha said as Kikyo picked up her bow and arrows. She glared at Sango who gave her a blank, bored expression, although her boomerang stood 'at the ready' In a threatening manner.

What in the seven hells was going on with the inu-tachi?

Her behavior was quite…peculiar to say the very least. He did not sense any injury or the fact that Inuyasha's hands had been on her. Had he wounded her pride? Shamed her somehow? He felt he had a right to know since it was that he was Alpha of the tachi. This is what Inuyasha fought with him the most about. He was Alpha and Sesshomaru was just 'another demon member of their pack'.

Sesshomaru should stay in his fancy palace, sign papers, rule subjects, order soldiers around and declare war or something. He looked up at the moon as he sensed Kagome coming his way. She stood in front of him saying everyone was ready to leave. He had this sudden urge to hold her in his arms and demand answers. Her pink lips and sad blue eyes were bothering him and he looked away.

"Uhh…Sesshomaru-sama? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." He replied allowing her to walk ahead of him.

"I don't…" Kagome started as she looked back.

"Is that so?" He said as they walked towards camp. She was silent again as they saw Kikyo and Sango glaring at each other and Shippo sitting on Miroku's shoulder and Inuyasha trying to grab Shippo.

Suddenly they all heard a huge crash coming from a few hundred feet away and then screams.

"Looks like they heard your loud mouth." Kagome said.

"Shut-up stupid wench!" Inuyasha said and said that she couldn't hide behind that bastard (Sesshomaru) her whole life and think she was protected. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that comment.

"Isn't there a village on your borders?" Miroku asked.

"They have already been evacuated. The loud noises were probably my soldiers and the enemy demons fighting." Sesshomaru said and said it was time to move.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	3. Magnitude

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Magnitude: the property of relative size or extent (whether large or small)

* * *

Chapter 3: Magnitude

"The hell we're going to your palace! My tachi will travel back to Kaede-san's village. You can go about your business and do what lords do. Something like telling your soldiers to kill themselves in the name of the west or something like that." Inuyasha said crossing his arms in his usual manner. His tone was threatening and only Sesshomaru caught it but chose to ignore it.

"Very well. Whoever wishes to follow this Sesshomaru is most welcome. You Inuyasha stay where you are with that _Miko_ if you wish." With that he turned and started walking home. He wasn't about to acknowledge Kikyo or even say her name.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of Inuyasha. Amazingly Inuyasha had not realized the real magnitude of the problem or the danger at hand. Alerting the enemy they were here was just one the problems. This wasn't the time picking fights amongst each other after all; Sesshomaru was blood-even if half. So he wasn't the real issue here right now. He could only stare as the rest of his tachi….yes HIS tachi followed Sesshomaru like HE was the ALPHA of the pack.

Grrr….fine. So be it. He'd get back at his bastard brother later on. He was in deep thought and only realized that he was left behind because he was staring at Sesshomaru's back and Kagome who was walking alongside him? like they were mates? Or of the same status? With equal amount of respect for each other?

"Kagome….you…" Inuyasha growled softly as he reluctantly followed the group. He wasn't looking forward to going to his childhood home and even wondered whether he would be welcomed anymore. In any case he'd better go and try and fix things as best he could.

 _The inu-tachi was falling apart…._

Sango was having the same thoughts as she walked alongside Miroku. She would not be welcomed-she'd had better stash that boomerang of hers somewhere before those soldiers of the army found out who she really was. She was excited really, very curious what a demon kingdom looked like, how many humans (if any) Sesshomaru had in his employ. Did he have any with holy powers to protect against other enemies? If there were any (cough) (cough) cute soldiers and generals in his army etc…..

The sounds were getting softer as the group walked further away. Up ahead Kagome wondered whether Inuyasha was boring holes in her back with anger, revenge or god-knew-what. She hoped he would behave as well as Kikyo. Not to mention….

Mmm…Sesshomaru smelled good. No! No! She shook her head violently. What was she thinking? Must be her time of the month! Yes of course! She was just attracted to him, hormones out of control! Yes she would admit he wasn't bad-looking. Hundreds of females threw themselves at him every day. How depressing. She sighed inwardly as she mentally smacked herself. She must really be losing it.

Both Taisho brothers would be the end of her. This is why she had to go home to her era where it was safe. It was not like here which was dangerous, using magical powers, weapons, demons coming to save her from death… demon kings with devilish smirks that would make her melt.

She had to live a safe, happy and wonderful life with Hojo who had asked for her hand in marriage, then have planned pregnancies, work a job to earn a living, plan retirement, and prepare expenses for a funeral (so her children didn't have to suffer the expense) uhhh….errr…uhmmm….

 ** _How boring….._**

She was stopped suddenly when an arm came around her waist. Huh? She looked up into amber orbs. "Indeed it is dark Kagome and it's difficult to see, still you must watch your step, or you could get hurt." He said and then let go of her. She looked ahead of her. Roots sticking out of the ground of an aged old tree that reached the sky. Great.

"I…thanks." Kagome said. She was unsure what to call him. Sesshomaru-san sounded weird. He wasn't a teacher. Sesshomaru? Too informal. She wasn't his wife/mate. Sesshomaru-kun? HA-HA-HA! She could just kill herself….no perhaps he'd kill her first. Made him sound like a puppy. She grinned inwardly as large doors came into view to signify they had reached the kingdom entrance. It would still be awhile before they reached the palace gates.

She had to admit she was excited to see Sesshomaru's palace up close. She had always heard about it and how beautiful and well-maintained it was, soldiers of the army, generals all suited up, well-trained and 'at the ready' in case of battle.

 _It seemed like things were just about to get interesting…_

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. Oh by the way there is a certain order/requirement about_ _ **when exactly**_ _Kagome becomes pregnant from the challenge. So don't wait until next chapter lol…._


	4. Misconstrue

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Misconstrue: something that is interpreted the wrong way.

* * *

Chapter 4: Misconstrue

The Kingdom's gates opened as the guards saw Sesshomaru walking up to the gates. Odd how he would walk through instead of landing right in the courtyard on his magic cloud. Odder even how he was walking with a girl who had a short green skirt on-Sesshomaru hadn't picked up a human had he? Surely not! There were more deserving ladies in demonic court.

Kagome felt the demons 'energy' coming at her. So they weren't happy to see her? She glared and threw Miko energy right back at them. How dare they think she was lower than them? They stopped feeling a slightly burned-a powerful Miko? Okay so maybe Sesshomaru did have good taste in females. Of course they were no one to judge him. He wouldn't make a bad choice-his high adviser had been telling him-badgering him-he needed an heir pronto….otherwise Inuyasha would be the next in line for the throne.

 _Yes things were about to get interesting indeed._

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's Miko energy rise and had an urge to smirk. So she was telling them she DID belong here? 'And you demons can't run me off by showing your fangs and sending death threats my way?'

"Oi! Sesshomaru! What's the hold up?" Inuyasha called from the back of the group. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as his silver hair moved in the wind. He would have to throw his half-brother in the dungeons if he misbehaved.

Unknown to the group one of the soldiers had already gone ahead to inform the palace that Sesshomaru was on his way-and that he had a powerful Miko with him so watch your step...after all, no demon wanted to be fried. Miko energy burned worse than fire.

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts and just walked beside Sesshomaru wondering when she'd be able to go home. So much drama was going on here and quite frankly, she was getting annoyed because of it. Had they not suffered enough while racing after the Shikon and trying to get it away from Naraku?

No more. She didn't need anyone trying to kill her, kidnap her or transform her into an 'Evil Miko.' This fight with these random demons was Sesshomaru's problem. Inuyasha had Kikyo now and Miroku, Sango. She just wanted out.

 _As always, leave it to Kagome to interpret things the wrong way….._

 _-Palace Gates-_

 _'_ _Impressive palace gates.'_ Sango thought and wondered what the castle would look like inside. Daimyo castles she had seen before and knew what they were like but with demons you never knew what they were thinking. Some weren't 'fond' of the human kind. Like…like racism? was it she called? as Kagome had once mentioned.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as the doors opened and he rolled his eyes when a certain gong! sounded throughout the castle.

 ** _"_** ** _The lord has returned!"_** and after that everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed. Kagome blinked at the loud sound-interesting, Sesshomaru wasn't even fazed by it. So much attention and he was probably used to it.

Everyone's expression turned towards her and then Kikyo. She grinned inwardly. They all probably thought Kikyo was the powerful Miko, given she was wearing Miko garb and the girl in the green was just a harlot trying to get Sesshomaru's attention.

 _As always Kagome was interpreted the wrong way by everyone in the feudal era, given the way she was dressed and all._

Everyone who was in court at the time had oddly fallen silent as they looked-rather seemed like they were judging the group and their level of importance. A few soldiers were on their way towards the group and it seemed like some were generals of some sort. They bowed and Sesshomaru nodded acknowledging them.

They looked up with shocked expressions then and the only thing that came out was "Inuyasha-sama?" They had heard he was alright living outside the palace and all but some had never even seen him. What in the world would he be doing here? And how had Sesshomaru found him?

The entire castle knew that he was not too _fond_ of his half-brother….

Inuyasha sighed inwardly and nodded. Seemed like he had to be civil and act like royalty. How irritating. Their gaze shifted towards Kagome who had this look of, _'Don't you dare think I'm some kind of low human being or a harlot after your precious Sesshomaru-sama.'_

Sesshomaru chose this was a good time to intervene and say something (knowing that this would spread throughout the castle like wildfire once he said it). "This is Lady Kagome—esteemed Miko of the Shikon-no-tama—which is no longer in this world due to her powers to destroy it and the evil half-demon Naraku." Sesshomaru said. With incredibly shocked looks they bowed in newfound respect or her. Sesshomaru waved them off and as they walked off they were all in deep thought.

"Well that was fun." Inuyasha mumbled not realizing that Sesshomaru actually pointed out that it was **Kagome** that was the real Miko and not the one who was dressed up like one…

 _Yes sometimes things were always interpreted the wrong way…._

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	5. Mutivity

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Mutivity: Tendency to alter/change

* * *

Chapter 5: Mutivity

There was an awkward silence for a minute between the group. Kagome was in the middle of contemplating the very fact that Sesshomaru of all people had acknowledged and praised her-saying she was someone with abilities to be wary of -so respect her or you will answer to this Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's eyebrow was twitching as his gaze fell upon the same bridge that he had thrown that red ball so long ago and he gritted his teeth. Now that he thought about it why had he decided to follow the tachi anyway? Raven loose locks flew in the wind and he sighed, suddenly agitated. Oh yeah…Kagome. Sesshomaru might hurt her. She was after all, his woman.

 _…_ _.And the only reason Inuyasha was_ _tolerating_ _this it was because the tachi would be under protection from this so-called 'war' even if the damn help was from his bastard half-brother Sesshomaru._

He turned and looked around. Court still remembered him and were showing him respect? How odd. He was told that he was the rebellious and wild son of Taisho-sama. Shunned and ridiculed because he was a half-demon. Still….He so did not want to be here and inwardly wondered where Sesshomaru was planning on putting him-or rather Kikyo. She was a Miko so they should fear her. Wait..a….second….and he blinked as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _'_ _This is Lady Kagome—esteemed Miko of the Shikon-no-tama—which is no longer in this world due to her powers to destroy it and the evil half-demon Naraku.'_

That bastard! That Ass! He had **_PRAISED HER_**?! In other words don't think Kagome's a nobody just because she's dressed like that. what? What? **WHAT?!** Did Sesshomaru break his head or something? Maybe he really did have a few loose screws somewhere (like Inuyasha had always thought of Sesshomaru). Humph! Fine then. He's fix him later and tell him who Kagome really belonged to.

How dare Sesshomaru change his mind like that? It was almost like he…almost like he thought she was worth his time! Ass didn't have the right to say such things about Kagome! He grumbled under his breath and stopped when saw a few ladies dressed as retainers/ladies-in-waiting walk their way. One looked like a eunuch, probably Sesshomaru's head eunuch that tended to his needs.

 _-With Sango-_

Sango saw people walk their way and hoped that **one:** they didn't think she was the enemy…with that boomerang of hers it was a dead giveaway that it was a weapon meant to kill and they'd interrogate her and put her in the dungeons. And **two:** that they didn't think she was married to Miroku and suggest they be put together in one of the many pavilions in the castle. **three:** that they didn't kill Miroku because he groped her or any of the other ladies with that cursed hand of his. Also seductively suggest that they bear his child. Yes Sango had a lot of things to worry about right now.

"Hey Kagome-chan." Sango whispered from behind her.

"Don't worry Sango-chan...We'll just tell them you're my sister or something." Kagome said with a smile.

"You can't tell them that." Sango said worriedly-not to mention she didn't have any Miko powers. Eeek! Here they came. Hmm that demon with dark green hair was really cute….no! no! stop. She said shaking her head violently. Bad Sango!

As everyone was introduced-then they were told where they were to go and who their entourage would be for the time when they were here. "Oi! Sesshomaru why are you walking off with Kagome? Oi! Get back here!" and chased after them.

'...'

"Hn. Someone has to show Lady Kagome to her pavilion." He said stopping in front of it. Inuyasha stopped suddenly (before running in Sesshomaru) with a CRASH! and fell on the ground like a sit! command from Kagome.

"That can be a damn soldier too you know!" Inuyasha said huffing and getting up. Wait….it was that pavilion. Don't you dare! You CANNOT put her in that one! **I'll kill you**!"

Haaaa….but half the whole castle heard that as some soldiers didn't look amused and almost bristled with anger and wary that Inuyasha had just threatened their ruler with death.

 _Some would just never learn….._

Kagome looked confused. Why was Inuyasha so angry about it? It was almost as if he was giving him a direct challenge.

 _'_ _I don't trust you at all Inuyasha. Kagome can be safer here because this is_ _that pavilion_ _where you can't get to her or touch her.' Sesshomaru thought inwardly as the both walked up the stairs and the doors shut behind them._

Suddenly Sango turned to see a demon in front of her. "My name is Taro. I will be the personal guard of Lady Sango while she is here." And gave her a bow. She must be a relative of Lady Kagome's.

 _'_ _Ack?! Say whaat?'_ Sango said with an inward shocked expression. It was that cute green-haired demon! and she did **not** like the way he phrased 'personal' It was rather suggestive? Was it perhaps just his normal tone?

 _'_ _Maybe it's time you found a husband too Sango….' Her conscious said knowingly._

No way. She was in love with Miroku!

Was this **_temptation_** in front of Sango's eyes? Eye candy? What was happening to her? she had to get out of this castle. She knew there would be one too many good looking demons here. Looked like Sango's thoughts were altering to the demon-kind? Maybe? Or was it time to finally tell Miroku to just _shut-up and marry me already_? She bit her lip as she walked alongside Miroku.

It seemed like their pavilions were close to each other. Good. At least he'd (Miroku) would be able to keep an eye on his beloved Sango. Miroku really never did have any 100 percent trust in demons. Now where had Inuyasha run off to? He was supposed to have been following him.

 _-With Inuyasha- (outside the pavilion)_

"Oi! Kagome! Don't shut me out like that!" Inuyasha said from outside her doors. Some guards wondered whether Inuyasha needed to be thrown out of the castle….again.

"Sire. Shall I show you and your mate to your pavilion?" a lady said to him from behind.

"My mate's in there with your blasted ruler! And my bastard half-brother is doing god-knows-what to her!" Inuyasha yelled to the whole castle.

'…..'

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol...please read and review! thanks._


	6. Mesnalty

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Mesnalty: Feudal estate

* * *

Chapter 6: Mesnalty

Kagome entered the pavilion and sat on the pillow on the ground-Sesshomaru sitting opposite her. Both didn't utter a word as Inuyasha's words came back to them. Yes they had heard him after all, loud and clear.

 _'_ _My mate's in there with your blasted ruler! And my bastard half-brother is doing god-knows-what to her!'_

Kagome was embarrassed-blushed red and she didn't look up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes who was probably looking at her. Was he angry? Insulted? Furious? Would he kick Inuyasha out of the palace? Again? Still she mustered up the courage and said, "I'm sorry...he just…if he wounded your pride or image in the castle then…." She started fumbling over her words. She was stuttering. Just great. And she'd known Sesshomaru for how many years now? She sounded like a school-girl who had a crush on a cute boy.

"Why are you apologizing on his behalf?" Sesshomaru asked her softly in a gentle voice.

"Huh?" Kagome said looking up at him suddenly. His eyes were soft—aura calming. She swallowed. Err.…who would've thought he could look so approachable or sexy. She coughed and decided to change the subject before he sensed her arousing aura. Damn him for being so good-looking. Right. Change of subject….

 _Yeah right….like anyone could forget that…_

Looking anywhere and everywhere (but Sesshomaru) she said, "Well this is a really nice chamber. Umm…how come it looks like it hasn't been touched but it is still maintained so well? With no dust or things falling apart?" she asked.

Wait…Inuyasha had been so angry. "Why was Inuyasha livid with rage about you putting me in this particular place?" Kagome asked. He had looked like he would pounce and kill Sesshomaru right then and there. And didn't care whether he died or not either…..and Sesshomaru still didn't answer her question. Was...Had Sesshomaru been trying to protect her in some way?

Sesshomaru smirked devilishly and Kagome chose this moment-a very wrong moment to look at him again and laughed uncomfortably. Hnn…what would the little Miko think when he told her where it was she sat? and in _what_ or rather **_whose_** pavilion she was in?

 _But of course Inuyasha would be and definitely should be throwing violent temper-tantrums…_

"You're going to let me guess then?" Kagome said more of a statement than a question.

"If that is what pleases you then you may do as you wish." He said.

She grinned and her eyes sparkled bluer-charming. He thought.

 _She seemed a rare gem sometimes….._

 _Like a diamond in the rough…._

 _-With Sango and Taro- (her pavilion)_

"My Lady are you uncomfortable?" Taro asked Sango from where she sat. She was shifting on her pillow and he wondered if she was okay. He figured she was a relative of Lady Kagome's but he hadn't sensed any Miko energy coming from her. Surely sisters…even extended family members would have the same powers correct?

That Miko Kikyo-sama did but she hadn't seemed as friendly at all and said she wasn't related to Kagome in any way and even said, _'God forbid—the day I ever share the same blood as_ _ **that**_ _ **fake**_ _Miko.'_ She had said. How rude. If Sesshomaru-sama liked Lady Kagome then she must be someone important.

Kikyo-sama must be lord Inuyasha's main squeeze or mate…. (cough) (cough) not that he'd EVER say this aloud. Inuyasha was hanging around her a lot and her scent mingled with Inuyasha's. He'd (Taro) would get his head taken off if he voiced this. He was leaning against the wall casually and ran a hand through his green hair.

 _'_ _Yes very uncomfortable.'_ Sango thought inwardly staring at the desk in front of her instead of him-probably red in the face with arousal spiking-and he **_just had_** to be a sexy general of the army's first rank too!? That meant he was really good at what he did….oh that sounded really bad.

"You can ask me or tell me anything you know. I am your _personal_ guard after all and in charge of your well-being, being a part of your entourage while you are here." He continued on. She was pretty and she was blushing a red color. Cute. She seemed a warrior of sorts. He had seen the weapon that lay carelessly against the wall.

 _'_ _How could I forget that one?'_ Sango screamed inwardly. This was beyond torture!

There was a lady that came in suddenly, bowed and said, "Lady Sango. Lord Miroku requests your audience."

"Okay. Let him in." Sango said taking a deep breath.

 _'_ _Hmm… what does that Houshi want?'_ Taro wondered inwardly with a frown and straightened up. He had originally thought that the both were married but he was wrong. When he saw how that Houshi Miroku had touched lady Sango he had not been pleased. She wasn't his. The audacity of that man to lay a hand on an unmarried woman and asking her to bear him a **_son_**? Really!?

He would've been happy to behead the Houshi (and was about to) where he stood but Lady Sango's slap and 'Hentai' seemed good enough for now. He'd better behave himself around her. Miroku walked in and bowed respectfully and Taro had this urge to growl and glare at him.

"You can leave Taro. I must speak to Sango-sama alone." Miroku said sitting in front of Sango who raised an eyebrow at what Taro said to Miroku.

"Unfortunately I must refuse. Lady Sango's life seems to be in danger." Taro said in a bland voice meant to be respectful, yet very unemotional. A trait many soldiers had learned while training in the art of war.

'….'

 _-Inuyasha-_

Inuyasha had long since started looking about the castle. "Kikyo! Kikyo! What has that bastard done to you?" He wouldn't put it past that bastard to dump her in the dungeons and forget about her forever. So she was not in her right mind when she was about to kill Kagome! She couldn't be blamed for that!

"KIKYO!" he called.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol…well…please read and review! thanks._


	7. Misology

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Misology: hatred of reason or knowledge

* * *

Chapter 7: Misology

Kagome was busy contemplating where, what and whose pavilion she sat in. It probably belonged to someone important seeing that its decorations and furniture was more expensive than the others she'd seen in this castle. It was probably some high royal lady. Hmm she should go visit Sango soon. She wondered what she was up to. Sango had been assigned to be watched by that demon with green hair who Kagome knew that Sango took a liking to. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

 _But it would probably be better if she_ _didn't_ _know what was going on in Sango's pavilion right now….._

There hadn't been any demon/soldier to watch over Kagome which was odd but maybe it was because Sesshomaru was with her? It had been kind of funny with Inuyasha yelling outside about the _injustice_ of being left out and ignored by one of his tachi members since they knew each other for years etc….

She had seen Sesshomaru's expression which showed a glimpse of irritation when Inuyasha said that how dare his alpha female forget and ignore him. Or maybe it was that Sesshomaru knew how to control his emotions better than Inuyasha. She was sure Sesshomaru didn't hate Inuyasha but was rather _irked_ of having such an embarrassing member to call part of his family.

He had humans in his palace and civil to some….she'd originally thought him to be a heartless human-hater. And had even yelled at him that he had no right to judge other people….well race for this matter. He hadn't liked it when she said he wasn't knowledgeable about humans and what they were like at all. Did she dare she assume that he was stupid?

She had apologized on Inuyasha's behalf-for causing such a ruckus (commotion, disturbance, uproar) in royal court but Sesshomaru casually brushed it off that it wasn't her place to do so. This had shocked her. Didn't he care if it destroyed his image in front of his subjects or not?

"Ah-ha!" Kagome said suddenly putting up one of her fingers. "….This Pavilion! I know who owns this. Or owned to at least…"

"Indeed?" he said. This would be quite interesting. He had to admit, she sure was an interesting human-when excited and fired up like that. It made her blue eyes sparkle. Her blue eyes….

"Sesshomaru! Are you paying attention to me?" Kagome said in an aggravated tone. She was being ignored! His mind was elsewhere at the moment. What? Was he thinking about a new battle strategy to take over some land? Declare war? Torture some new helpless rookie soldier? Maybe too many papers leftover to sign in his office?

He sighed inwardly saying that he was listening to her. He turned and blinked. Kagome was leaning forward from where she was sitting nose to nose, inches apart in 'kissing range' and was pouting like some unhappy baby who was denied some candy or present. She grabbed his collar and smiled with a mischievous look.

"Like I was saying this Pavilion belongs to a lady who is probably alive? but you kicked her out because she did something dishonorable and scandalous! She's going to come back with a vengeance and is already plotting evil against you! wait! You had a concubine and you never told me?!" Kagome asked. Then went on to ask if he had any 'pups' from them—and if yes did he have a crown prince?

Huh? As he'd always thought, Kagome Higurashi did have a vivid and very wild imagination.

"What? It's true then? Why aren't you saying anythin…Eehhh!" Kagome exclaimed as she fell…

 **(CRASH!)**

"Oww…what happened?" Kagome said trying to get up and rubbed her bottom. Hmm something soft? Hard? She turned red as she saw what technically broke her fall and what was underneath her. Well now wasn't this interesting. She had fallen right on top of Sesshomaru. Great. He was going to behead her.

"Ahh—he-he…I was leaning in too much? Umm sorry?" Kagome said sheepishly sitting on his chest, tapping her chin and ignoring the fact that she should've gotten off the second she realized that she was sitting on top of him.

"Indeed." He said still not moving gazing up at her. She peered down at him thoughtfully. Well he hadn't sliced her head off yet. The start of a rocky relationship? Maybe?

 _Yes this was most awkward indeed…_

 ** _-With Sango-_**

"Sango's life in danger." Miroku repeated from where he was sitting. Indeed. The only danger here was this demon-which Sesshomaru had assigned to watch over his lovely Lady Sango but he, Miroku didn't like this Taro….and it seemed the feeling was vice versa. There was a foreboding aura in the room; tension thick in the air; although no one knew why it was present. After all, no words of hatred, no drama or death threats were spoken.

Sango sighed and crossed her arms-not knowing what to say to the pair. They looked like they were about to go 'at it' right about now for some unknown reason. Men…seriously. The whole lot of them. "Taro." She started. His attention turned towards her—his hostile aura evaporating-he addressed her with a pleasant voice.

Miroku frowned at this. He didn't like this feeling of competition? Was that the right word for it? Sango wouldn't….she wouldn't….never fall in love with the demon kind would she?! Surely not! Her job was to eliminate them not love them and GASP! Was she pregnant? How long had this bastard Taro been in here? She was blushing a red shade when he walked in and Taro had been casually standing there like he belonged there!

Inwardly he was shocked himself, why did he, Miroku hate this demon? This wasn't like his usual behavior even if this was the enemy. He had no real reason to hate him. He didn't even know him and was just jumping to conclusions and thinking that this Taro posed a real threat to him.

 _But still there was something odd about all this….._

Why would Sesshomaru assign her such a demon like him anyway? Didn't a _high ranking_ _general_ of the army **-** _first_ division at that-have anything better to do than watch a mere human woman who it seemed to be a warrior of sorts?

Perhaps this Taro had too much time on his hands with a lot of free time to kill, literally speaking that is.

An invisible crackle of electricity between the two passed as they scowled at each other. Yes they really hated each other for some unknown reason. Sango coughed. How annoying. "Taro, what I was trying to say was…." she started suddenly.

"Sango-sama." Miroku said cutting in. She looked at him confused all of a sudden. He didn't want her to say something she didn't have to. You really couldn't trust the demon-kind. He ignored Taro's quite obvious glare of 'how dare you interrupt a lady' look.

 _This Taro fellow surely had some sketchy agenda up his sleeve, of this he was sure…_

"What is it Miroku?" Sango said sighing. This 'dog-fight' between these guys was grating on her last nerves.

"Sango-sama are you pregnant by any chance?" he asked her in an innocent voice. He hadn't been expecting her violent flush of embarrassment or Taro who was about to pull out his katana in aggravation. Why had his lady let him into her pavilion in the first place? Were they close friends? Was this a feeling of jealousy?

 _But Sango-sama…His lady? When had that happened?_

 **"** **WHAT?! YOU! YOU! HENTAI!"** Sango said, eyes glaring daggers at him as she started to stand up.

 **(SLAP!)**

 **(SLAP!)**

 **(KICK!)**

"Oww! Sango! I was just worried about you is all!" Miroku said rubbing his cheek then his shin/ankle. She humphed and sat back down looking elsewhere. She was so mortified! She wanted to sink into the ground and never emerge! That cute, sexy Taro had heard and saw Miroku and his _hentai-ness_ ways. She was just used to it and knew he didn't mean anything by it.

She had seen Taro's expression when Miroku had rubbed her arse earlier. Geez! They were in a demon palace of all places! And they definitely didn't like their females being mistreated, violated or touched so casually for that matter.

"May I assassinate him to uphold your honor-in your name lady Sango?" Taro asked her as if he was asking her about today's weather and if it would be pleasant or not.

'…..'

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. oh yeah I had a one-shot set to release today but I've run into a few problems with it. So it might be today or tomorrow. So look out for it. thanks._


	8. Menisciform

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Menisciform: Shaped like a crescent.

* * *

Chapter 8: Menisciform

Inuyasha was busy on the hunt/mission and oblivious to what was going on in court right now. All he knew was Kagome went along with Sesshomaru! What was wrong with demon court right now? He was looking for his mate Kikyo. Did someone drag his beloved away by her hair? He wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru. He was born cold-hearted and someone had stuck something way up his…..huh? and Inuyasha turned around to see someone walking up to him.

 _And he did not look friendly at all….given his weapon and facial expression…._

"Inuyasha-sama? Can I help you with something?" a soldier asked while passing by. Inuyasha rolled his eyes inwardly irritated after seeing the insignia of the west on the soldiers shoulder. Talk about branding. Anyway, right. He could do this. He was royalty—a Taisho. Had to put up an image. Not run wild everywhere or spout insults and profanity because there were ladies in the court. This was going to be hard.

"I can't find my mate Kikyo-sama. Have you seen her?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. Really all he wanted was to beat this poor soldier, shake him senseless and demand to know what the HELL that bastard Sesshomaru did to Kikyo.

"Ah the Miko-sama in the green kimono right?" the soldier asked while adjusting the long staff in his hands, sharp blades shaped like crescent moon on top-one that could take your head off with one swipe.

 _Geez that guy Sesshomaru went all out didn't he?_

He stopped talking when he felt Inuyasha's menacing aura. "Umm perhaps it was the Miko-sama in white and red hakamas. Please follow me. She is in a pavilion a bit farther than the royal area/wing."

"Just who are you?" Inuyasha asked looking at his dark green hair and how did he know where they were keeping everyone? Was this demon to be trusted?

"Jiro. Younger brother of Taro. He's just one of the generals in the army and probably with Lady Sango right now. " He said still walking at a brisk pace.

"So you have any other siblings? Like a sister? Does she have green hair as well?" Inuyasha asked making conversation. They stopped in front of a pavilion and Jiro turned to look at him with a cold 'I'm right about to kill you so hold still' expression.

"With all due respect I don't think you'd ever have the need to meet her under any circumstance." Jiro said and with a bow was off to do whatever he did in court.

'….'

"Geez what an over-protective brother." Inuyasha said scratching his head. He was just making general small-talk conversation! He turned to look at the building. "Kikyo!? Are you in there? Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked from outside. When he heard a yes he walked in and reality hit him like a ton of bricks. This was….this pavilion was….and Kagome was being kept all the way there in one of the royal ones?

 _Just what the hell was his brother up to? He wanted to walk into Sesshomaru's pavilion and kick some major ass….._

Kikyo told him to calm down and he sat down asking if she was okay and who brought her over here. He sighed and sat across from her. They were silent for a while. "I'm just glad you aren't in the dungeons Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. I _really hate_ to say this but give your brother a little more credit. It would ruin his image hmm? If he put an esteemed, respected and powerful Miko in the dungeons wouldn't it?" she said. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Of course she was right.

 _Why? Because everyone thinks that all Miko's are pure and kind-hearted…._

 ** _-With Kagome and Sesshomaru-_**

"Well?" Kagome said looking down at him (still sitting on his chest). He hadn't answered her question. She bent forward and both were eye to eye. "Answer me!" she said jumping on him a little and then back down. Shameless much Kagome? Where had her modesty gone? Or rather where was Sesshomaru's mind and random death threats about dirty humans?

'…'

"You are incorrect." Sesshomaru said apparently not looking affected at all. _Sure_ ….like woman pinned him down and jumped on him all the time…. _.right_ ….

"Could be an angry consort?" Kagome said tapping her finger to her chin. Why would he kick her out? And he didn't even have any heirs either. Maybe she couldn't have children and he just got pissed and was looking for another potential mate? "….wait a second Sesshomaru. **GASP!** Are you planning to get an heir then kick the female out?! Because her job is done?!" Kagome asked looking panicked.

 _But one would ask…..What was Kagome getting so worked up for?_

"Are you trying to insult this Sesshomaru? You are insinuating this Sesshomaru is a 'two-timer' as you say?" he said looking annoyed.

She peered at him-crescent moon on his forehead, the moon which she thought always looked sexy on him. "I was wondering if your kids would have the same mark on their forehead." Well that was random.

"Are you ignoring this Sesshomaru's question?" he asked her about to get up and demand answers out of her. Maybe pinning her down so she couldn't get anywhere.

"You ignored my question too! Hmm…what if she couldn't have kids then you'd probably want to marry someone else for an heir." Kagome said thinking out loud.

"Hnn seems like you want to help this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

" **WHAT?!** you hent…!" Kagome started and tried to land a punch on him. He stopped her hand and smirked at her in that devilish way that made her heart flutter. Damn demons and their good looks.

This conversation…..rather relationship was really getting nowhere fast.

 ** _-With Sango, Taro and Miroku-_**

"Ah thanks for that thought Taro but hmm…Miroku-sama was just concerned is all." Sango said hastily. Well it was the best that she could come up with right now! Taro's katana was out about to slice Miroku's head off! Even if he was a lecher-he kept the peace and humor in the group. Although he could give feeling of 'ominious auras' a rest.

A lady-one of her retainers (and she had more than three outside) popped in and Sango breathed a sigh of relief. 'Saved!' she thought.

"My lady. Someone wishes to speak to Taro-san. It is his younger brother Jiro." she said with a bow and as Sango sighed and said he could come in. Geez! Talk about traffic! Where when would she get some peace? And why were so many men coming to visit her?!

 _One could only wonder…._

"You have a brother Taro?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"Yes my lady. Two siblings. A brother and the youngest is a sister, Hanako."

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: all with be revealed in due time everyone ;) please read and review! thanks._


	9. Mazy

_Ushinawa Reta_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

A/N: Mazy: Confused

* * *

Chapter 9: Mazy

 _-Sango's Pavilion-_

She contemplated this (not looking at Taro) because Miroku was right there! And he wasn't **THAT** dense. Her lady-in-waiting calmly awaited her response. Royals…had to give them their dear old sweet time and she sighed inwardly. "I see. Let him in I guess." Sango said. What could he have to say to her? Or Taro? Well whoever he wanted to talk to?

She wondered whether he had green hair as well or shared the same looks, got along and had the same personality too. Cause Sesshomaru and Inuyasha DID NOT have the same personality and DID NOT get along. What could his position in the army be? His elder brother's (Taro) was high…a general of the first division in the army. Was he hot like Taro too? Then again the same thought came to her….why was Taro watching her then? Didn't he have better things to do? Than watch a mere human woman?

"Ano…Taro…" Sango started wondering how she should ask him. Would it be rude? He nodded as if for her to continue. At this time Jiro chose to walk in bowing respectfully to Lady Sango who nodded (inwardly irritated). Would she have to kick everyone out just to talk to Taro over here? She was being cut off and Miroku almost got himself killed assuming she was pregnant with Taro's child! **GAH!** Like Inuyasha he would also _never_ ever learn. Was this some 'soap opera' that Kagome sometimes mentioned watched?

Not that (cough) it was a bad thought….having Taro's child that is. Green hair or black? Probably black since dark color is usually the dominant one. But he'd be a half-breed wouldn't he? not to mention that there was plenty of court ladies already vying and wanting to mate Taro-he was a 'fine catch' so to speak as she'd heard some of her retainers talk about him earlier. Or maybe it was because he was a general. So who was she to him? Just a human….a violent one with no 'motherly and/or feminine' skills. How depressing….

"Jiro what is it that you want?" Taro asked in an 'I'm busy, this better be good, calm and cool voice' while not looking at him. The view of Lady Sango was better to look at anyway.

"Well that is…Inuyasha-sama went to Lady Kagome's pavilion and is causing quite a ruckus- Umm I didn't want anyone to have to attack him cause he is royalty and all…" Jiro said and trailed off and scratching his head in confusion. Sango found that cute.

"He knows he cannot go in there otherwise he'll get into trouble." Taro said feeling a bit irritated that he sensed something from Sango-who was looking directly at his brother, a smile from her. He wasn't jealous (or maybe that's what he thought) since he had no claim on Sango at all but it was bothering him-and he felt the need to dismiss his brother asap.

"Who's pavilion is that?" Sango asked trying to get to the bottom of it. No one responded-they weren't sure what to say and she found that kind of weird. What they thought she was going to get angry? Declare that Kagome be removed? And to hell with the palace? Since all demons are scary? And over-possessive? and 'we are so outta here Kagome? Let's go marry/mate our own kind?'

Seemed like no one wanted the girls to leave…..Inuyasha and Miroku were another story though….

"I see. I'll stop him." Sango said and got up acting normal that she didn't get a response. Taro looked confused for a second wondering how she was going to accomplish that. The hanyou prince couldn't even be subdued or would listen to reason by a soldier, even a young rookie.

Lady Sango had then picked up the large boomerang that was lying next to her innocently and stood up asking the direction of the pavilion and where she could find Inuyasha. Miroku then stood with her telling her to let the soldier handle Inuyasha or even Lady Kagome (the others turned to look at him confused) Her? What feat could she possibly do better?

 _-On the way to the pavilion-_

Sango then stood and casually walked outside-ignoring bows, confused, curious looks of others as she passed by. Taro, being worried-as well as her (cough) (cough) bodyguard- followed her. Miroku was also in tow saying how he'd protect his lovely lady Sango-much to Taro's irritation and his hand fisted on the hilt of his sword, jaw clenched just wanting, waiting to slice the poor monk if need be-or maybe when Lady Sango wasn't looking. Seemed a better plan anyway.

There he was just standing in front of a building-seemed like he was brain-storming a plan of action. Which no doubt would lead him to be thrown in the dungeons. "Inuyasha?! What **_are_** you doing?" Sango asked rather hissed in a quiet tone. She had to keep a 'lady-like, calm tone, soft' inside the palace. They were Sesshomaru's guests and his reputation was on the line.

(Inuyasha pointed at her rudely then the pavilion in front of him) "Keh! What do you know? You don't know demon politics or our history! You might a knowledgeable **DEMON SLAYER** but you don't know everything! You're a **human!** Why are you protecting the kind you **HATE**?" Inuyasha started.

Sango gulped in fear? Shock? Irritation that she'd been found out? What now? Should she 'high-tail' it out of the palace now and take Miroku with her-because he'd be the only one to marry her since he knew what she was like, dangerous and a little rough around the edges, so to speak.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said in a warning tone noticing some demons tense at the word slayer.

Crap….Ah the hell with it all…..screw lady-like behavior. Sango eyebrow twitched at that. "And **(BOOM!)** What of it huh? I don't hate demons Inuyasha-don't stereotype me **(WHACK!)** because of my profession. I came to this **(BAM!)** palace not to cause harm to anyone at all! I don't kill for pleasure or fun! I don't like taking life! **(WHACK!) (BAMM!) (BOOM!)**

 **"** **$$#%^#$%#$#%$#!"** As Inuyasha's curse words started and he nursed his head about violent human woman who were worse than demonesses. Sango stopped and took a deep breath. That took a lot out of her. She hoped some people who heard that would buy that and not throw her in the dungeons for concealing who she really was.

"And you…." Sango said pointing towards Kikyo who stood there as useless and emotionless as ever-shouldn't you say something too? Sure Inuyasha is thick-headed and doesn't listen to anyone-but try and be supportive a little and tell him to behave himself! You are his woman no matter how twisted you are!" And she waved her boomerang dangerously at Kikyo, giving her an evil look, very unlike Sango's usual self…..

'…'

"That is one dangerous weapon. What is it? Can I get one like it? It's better than a sword…." A young rookie soldier asked. Were his eyes sparkling?

'…'

"Lady Sango are you well?" Taro asked-boldly putting a hand on her shoulder/upper arm. A sense of comfort? She turned to look at him in the eyes and nodded. He told her maybe they should return to her chambers. She turned to look at him-heart sinking. He would look down on her now wouldn't he? Angry? Afraid of her? and her occupation? Life really was difficult…..

"You should not return to her chambers." Miroku said saying that he'd take care of her himself. Sango would truly be in danger since half the castle heard-or the rumor would spread through people-that there was a demon slayer amongst them.

"Houshi. Just let it be." Sango said. They didn't need another drama starting. One, two in a day was enough. She walked towards her pavilion hoping she knocked some sense into Inuyasha, literally.

She wasn't sure what it was about that pavilion that angered Inuyasha so, but perhaps in time she'd find out why Inuyasha was hell bent on killing Sesshomaru for real in a very long time…

 _-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

"Hmm did you hear anything?" Kagome asked looking towards the sliding doors, curious.

"No." Sesshomaru said. Hnnn….Inuyasha was creating; wreaking some type of havoc outside was he? He shrugged inwardly as he looked up at Kagome who had asked him something.

"Well then? Tell me whose pavilion this is? Everyone's going nuts about it. Especially Inuyasha." Kagome said in a demanding tone which meant, 'tell me now or you will suffer the consequences later'.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and thought it was better if he just came right out and said it. He didn't know what compelled him to put her here. Yes, she'd be better protected, treated better since court would think she was someone worthy of him. So he did her a favor of sorts….well according to him anyway….

"This is my late mother's pavilion." Sesshomaru answered her calmly. She was soft. Hmm?

'….'

"You put me **_where_**?! The **_queen's_** chamber? **_The lady of the western lands?!_** You put ** _me_** here?!Why would you do **_that_**?!" Kagome hissed-rather said loudly (not caring about his hearing at the moment) and she grabbed his collar, eyes blazing blue fire and dragged her face closer to his glaring down at him-very unlike Kagome's usual demeanor.

"What's the matter? You look upset?" he asked casually looking confused for a second. Hmm looked like she was going to purify him as he felt her 'power' rise with aggravation about what to do with the demon she was sitting on top of...

'….'

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


End file.
